


*facepalm*

by dusk037



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types, 水球ヤンキース | Suikyuu Yankees
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drama Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a round of shiritori. Last word from the previous fic was "...charming."</p><p>...</p><p>I’m watching Water Polo Yankees and the thought of Kame/Yuto in a rivalry for the love of Oomasa Aya just came up. I wanted to read it, but I ended up writing a drama crossover. Orz</p><p>For Sheryl, because she is awesome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	*facepalm*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/gifts).



> Written for a round of shiritori. Last word from the previous fic was "...charming."
> 
> ...
> 
> I’m watching Water Polo Yankees and the thought of Kame/Yuto in a rivalry for the love of Oomasa Aya just came up. I wanted to read it, but I ended up writing a drama crossover. Orz
> 
> For Sheryl, because she is awesome.

"Charming." Takano Kyouhei gripes, peeling the folded sheet of paper from his face. He takes a look at the crudely-written message on the front, " _letter_ _of_ _challenge_ ", and the corners of his eyes twitch in what could only be annoyance.

"I can't let you have her," Inaba Naoya says with a big voice. "Meet me in the old building at the back of that mansion, we’ll settle things right then and there." Naoya points in the general direction of the dorms. The volume of his voice and his wild gestures raise all sorts of alarm bells on Kyouhei's mind, the older man's eyes wide and borderline panicked when he presses a hand to Naoya's mouth.

“Are you insane?” Kyouhei hisses, his glare enough to halt the muffled noises from Naoya’s mouth all together. He slowly withdraws his hand, holding Naoya’s gaze as if daring him to speak, but Naoya’s mouth stays blessedly shut. “You’re giving our location away,” Kyouhei continues. “I’m tired of running around all day, and this is the first I’ve managed to escape the …fangirls.” He looks around, the uneasy set of his posture evident to even the usually dense Naoya.

“All right,” Naoya relents, voice lowered to an acceptable level. “Then, do I have your word?”

Kyouhei nods. “Of course. Whatever it is.”

A camera shutter sounds from a short distance, and Kyouhei stiffens. His head inclines towards the sound, and his suspicion is confirmed by a shriek of, _”He’s here!”_ Just like that, Kyouhei runs off. He leaves a bewildered Naoya behind, hordes of fangirls coming at him left, right, and center. Naoya blinks, the confusion plain in his face as the girls pass right by him and off to where Kyouhei had been.

“Ah! There you are! I’ve been looking for you!” Aoyama Chiharu calls out to Naoya.

His eyes bug out in disbelief, and he rubs at them. “Whoa, wait a minute,” Naoya stammers, rubbing at his eyes some more. Another woman with the exact same face as Chiharu-chan is dressed in dark clothes beside her. “Why are there two of you? Chiharu-chan?”

“Silly Naoya,” Chiharu-chan laughs. “This is my distant cousin, Nakahara Sunako. Our aunt owns the place you’ll be staying at during your years here, so please behave.”

“Please take care of me,” Sunako says with a shy little wave.

“Um, please do the same for me,” Naoya manages even as he gapes, memories of today flooding back into the forefront of his mind _. Excusing himself to Chiharu-chan to explore the campus by himself. Stopping by a park and seeing a cloaked Chiharu-chan talking animatedly with a stranger. Slapping a letter of challenge into the man’s forehead, now known to him as_ Takano Kyouhei _, and becoming entangled with a horde of fangirls chasing after the man he’d just challenged._

Everything clicks into place. Naoya hides his face onto his palms.


End file.
